Different users use different types of Mobile data processing Systems (MSs) which are also called mobile devices: laptops, tablet computers, Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cell phones, automobile dashboard mounted data processing systems, shopping cart mounted data processing systems, mobile vehicle or apparatus mounted data processing systems, Personal Navigational Devices (PNDs), Android enabled devices, IPhones (iPhone is a trademark of Apple, Inc.), iPads (iPad is a trademark of Apple, Inc.), and other various handheld mobile data processing systems, etc. A Mobile data processing System (MS) may be equipped with a variety of features such as a feature for capturing photos in a line of sight proximity of the MS, capturing videos in a line of sight proximity of the MS, capturing audio in an audio range of the MS, or sampling the environment in the proximity of the MS using a variety of sensing methods or systems in which the MS is equipped. Depending on the MS and what is in proximity of the MS at a particular time when sensing occurs, other MSs in or near the same proximity may also be involved. When a MS samples the environment with a sensing means or method (picture, video, audio, etc.—see below), that sample may be relevant for other MSs which are in or near the same proximity at the particular time. For example, a user takes a picture of someone in the audience at a football game. It is possible that people are inadvertently captured in the picture taken (for example in background, foreground, or in sides of picture, etc). In another example, a user takes a video at a crowded conference event. It is possible that people are inadvertently captured in the video taken (for example in background, or some other portion of video as it is panned by the user shooting the video, etc.). Assuming a reasonable density of MSs in a particular proximity of the MS capturing the picture or video, and assuming the locations of the MSs are known, it may be desirable to alert associates that they may have been captured intentionally or unintentionally in the picture or video taken, or at a variety of other times, or in accordance with a variety of other events, for example when the picture or video is saved, uploaded to a service, or shared. While the picture and video examples are provided to simplify understanding for the reader, there are many embodiments herein.
Depending on the sensing method or system carried out by the MS, people who may be involved in, or affected by, being sensed by someone else's MS may want to know about it for a variety of reasons, and perhaps in accordance with a variety of privileges and/or conditions between users. The Location Based Exchange (LBX) family of patent applications (Ser. No. 12/807,806 filed Sep. 14, 2010 and entitled “System and Method for Targeting Data Processing System(s) With Data”; Ser. Nos. 12/800,394 and 12/800,395 each filed May 14, 2010 and entitled “System and Method for Automated Content Presentation Objects” and “System And Method For Automatically Leaving An Outgoing Caller Message”, respectively; Ser. No. 12/590,831 filed Nov. 13, 2009 and entitled “System and Method for Location Based Exchanges of Data Facilitating Distributed Locational Applications”; Ser. No. 12/287,064 filed Oct. 3, 2008 and entitled “System and Method for Location Based Exchanges of Data Facilitating Distributed Locational Applications”; and Ser. No. 12/077,041 filed Mar. 14, 2008 and entitled “System and Method for Location Based Exchanges of Data Facilitating Distributed Locational Applications”) by one of the present Applicants cover purely peer to peer, as well as centralized services, processing as it relates to location based processing in every layer of resource of a MS. The LBX family of applications has disclosed MS sensing methods and systems (and with applicable privilege and condition embodiments), such as those including:                The MS senses its location using a comprehensive set of locating methods and systems thereby making the MS a chameleon in making use of the best location technology available at any time, regardless of being indoors, outdoors, or at a challenging location for location determination requiring recycling collected information for determining a location (e.g. Recursive Whereabouts Determination);        The MS senses its location (graphically locates itself) by recognizing its own location based on data captured in its aperture, for example data from a picture, or video, or during use in panning potential subject(s), etc. wherein text, landmarks, color, other discernible artifacts, etc. in photographic frame(s) are interpreted;        The MS senses other data processing systems (e.g. this includes other MSs, RFID devices, MS emulations, etc.) in its proximity using a variety of methods, systems, and criteria (e.g. privileges, conditions, etc);        The MS senses services unavailable directly to it, however services available to it made available through one or more other “hop” MSs in the proximity (i.e. service propagation) in order to get to the desired service;        The MS senses an inventory of things in its proximity for location based inventory management;        The MS senses its environment to determine whereabouts, for example when being equipped with environment sensing devices for setting AppTerm variables which are accessed for unique charter processing, and for example light, sound levels, etc. reaching certain sensed values as described in a charter expression so that charter action(s) can be performed automatically;        The MS senses location based information in support of a data processing system clipboard cut/copy and paste of the location based Information for edit of a variety of work products, for example to add the location based information to a data entry field, picture, video frame, etc.;        The MS senses transactional related information (involved in making a purchase) while in vicinity/proximity of a device accepting purchase, and as part of that transaction, the MS is notified with results (e.g. its location), or alternatively the MS itself accepts purchase and senses its location as part of that processing;        The MS senses by having “touching sensors”, or the MS is communicated to by systems incorporating “touching sensors” for performing the sensing;        The MS, or housing with MS, is sensed by its odor (or host/housing having MS), perhaps an odor indicating where it had been, where it should not be, or where it should be, the MS being notified with results (e.g. its location), or alternatively the MS itself senses odor as equipped;        The MS is sensed with optical sensing, the MS being notified with results (e.g. its location), or alternatively the MS itself senses with optical sensing as equipped; and/or        The MS carries out other sensing as disclosed in the LBX application(s) depending on the capabilities of a particular MS.        